The Quest
by Raychell
Summary: Rouge and Knuckles are sent on a mission to collect a powerful ruby, yet they both don't know about the other. what happens when they meet? Read to find out. KnucklesXRouge ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**Story: The Quest **

this is my best story so far, i've nearly finished it, so i'll post a new chapter every few days...

There is a character in this story called Si-harah (see-har-rah) she is a wolf. Her fur is a silky amethyst colour (purple) and she has slender yellow eyes. Also she tampers with black magic and is highly dangerous.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sega character (meaning knuckles and Rouge) or products (meaning the Master Emerald…dammit!) I do own Si-harah the wolf and Kane the cobra though

Eh… Because of my laziness the story keeps changing from past- to present tense… sorry about this, enjoy anyway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Introduction…**

There are countless tales of an ancient gemstone named, the inferno ruby. This stone can create such tremendous firepower's to its possessor that it has been ceiled away by the gods for centuries in an under water temple. The only way to find the temple is to find the eye of Hathor (goddess of the sky) let the adventure begin…

**Chapter: 1**

Rouge the bat sat back against a lone tree, her gaze fixed on Angel Island. Her thoughts aimed on one person, Knuckles. Since their last adventure, he's been on her mind constantly._ 'Why did I have to fall for you?'_ With a sigh, Rouge got up. One last glance towards Angel Island, "you would never feel the same…this is for the best" the bat whispers before turning away and heading off.

**Location: Angel Island**

A loud yawn could be heard from the shrine. Knuckles was leaning against the master emerald with the silky, starry sky just ahead of him. The guardian was exhausted but did not allow himself to sleep. He had to stay awake no matter what, to fend off any intruders or thieves.

His mind began to wonder back to his last adventure. Meeting new faces, new rivals…_'that bat… Rouge' _Knuckles shook his head; he stands up and faces the emerald placing one hand against it, watching its magnificent glow from the moonlight.

A frown tugs on his lips, his gaze shifts to the floor. Knuckles let out a sigh and turns his back on the emerald. "That emerald is more trouble than it's worth" he said in a low tone. His arms folded and eyes closed, his mind plays back to the mysterious bat, he couldn't stop thinking about her… everything about her seems so perfect. He shakes his head again and scoffs _'stupid bat'_ Knuckles gives out a low growl then looks back towards the master emerald.

"Argh… why is this so difficult?" Knuckles kicks the emeralds pedestal in anger, almost knocking over the emerald. With another sigh knuckles heads down the shrine steps and enters the jungle finding somewhere to relax and clear his thoughts.

**Location: unknown…**

Rouge was now a great distance away from Angel Island, she had a small backpack slung over one shoulder and a map in her hand. She had a determined look upon her face as she journeyed on.

She soon came to a small town park, a few lovers watching the sky together. Rouge sat herself down on a bench and sighed looking back the way she'd came. Angel Island nowhere in sight. Rouge turns back and glances towards the couple who were laughing at something, she sighs again wishing that could be her and knuckles- _'Rouge get a grip… this isn't like you' _her mind snaps. She growls a little then stands up gathering her things and heads off again.

**Location: deep in the darkest place…**

"Dam… the moon is half, five more days" a dark voice came from the mist. The wolf lurks in the shadows, gathering potions and old worn books. She grabs the nearest book and opens it. Dust blew everywhere, her finger trailed along the page, seeking something.

The wolfs slender yellow eyes widens, a smile forms on her lips.

"So, there is a way…now to find two worthy hunters" her smile widens as she shuts the book. She grabs her potions and pores them into a small black pot. The blue dye turns red as she stirs the mixture.

"Show me…two of the greatest hunters, for my task…" she chants. The mixture bubbles violently then shines brightly causing the wolf to step back.

The liquid forms into an image, which the wolf gazes into. It showed Angel Island then showed the guardian, Knuckles.

"This echidna will do nicely" she smiles, flashing off her fangs "show me the second hunter" her eyes narrowed as the image changes again, showing station square then showing a female bat walking along the street, it was indeed Rouge.

The wolf clapped her hands in delight "perfect, just perfect" she sniggers, with that she grabs another old book and skims through it. Her finger trailed again through a page and stops. "I'll get what I want…sooner than later"

XXXX

RayZer: So what Do you think of my first chapter? Please Reveiw...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Location: Angel Island**

The guardian could be found relaxing by a nearby tree. His gaze fixed on the lake just ahead of him. The half moon shone down on the water making it glimmer. The sound of the waterfall soothed him even more. Knuckles shut his eyes for a moment, _'just forget about her…' _his mind played on. He soon jolted out of thought when he heard a sound, just ahead of him. Knuckles staggers to his feet then glances around for any intruders.

His eyes then fell upon the lake, the water seemed unsettled.

Knuckles walked to the edged and peered into the clear water. Patterns formed, soon a vision appears in front of him. Knuckles rubs his eyes then continues to watch. The vision showed a magnificent ruby upon a shrine. The ruby glowed brilliantly in the moons rays. Knuckles gasps, his eyes fixed on the stone.

"Inferno ruby" a voice came out. Knuckles tore his eyes from the lake to a figure sitting on a boulder. The echidna instinctively put up his guard, raising his fists.

"Who-" Knuckles got cut off.

"The names Si-harah" spoke the wolf. "I'm here to grant you your most wanted desire"

Knuckles crosses his arms "yeah, well what I want is for you to leave this island!" he growls.

Si-harah laughs wickedly "oh come now, echidna. We all have our wishes" her tone seemed sly.

"Hmph, and the catch is…?" Knuckles shot.

The wolf smiles "all I wish is the inferno ruby, if a worthy warrior such as your-self accepts my little challenge… you will be greatly rewarded"

Knuckles narrows his eyes as the wolf jumps off the boulder and approaches him.

"So guardian…do you accept?" she taunts. Knuckles turns away and ponders.

'_I have nothing else to do…'_the echidna sighs then turns back to the wolf. "Fine"

"Great!" the wolf beams; she grabs a small mirror like crystal and hands it to him. "This is so I can keep in contact"

Knuckles eyes widen "wait aren't you coming too? Seeing that you want that ruby so badly," protests the echidna.

"I'm not that stupid… that's why I asked you" Si-harah laughs then in an instant she disappears.

Knuckles blinks a few times then shakes it off "what have I gotten my-self into now" he sighs. Knuckles looks at the crystal as it starts to glow.

"Yes it worked" a voice came from inside it "now, echidna. Tomorrow morning you shall start the task, head to the desert and start there, from there I will inform you of what to do" the glow fades back into the crystal. Knuckles still puzzled, just shrugs and heads back to the shrine.

**Location: unknown…**

Rouge had stopped again, this time near a small clear stream. The bat sat near the waters edge, gazing up to the night sky.

A smile forms on her lips _'I've done it… he's out of my life now, I can start fresh' _Rouge laughs a little before laying back on the lush green grass.

Just then, Rouge's senses sharpen and her ears twitch. She sat up and looks about. "Who's there, come out" Rouge growls, now standing.

A sense of uneasiness came to her as a wicked laugh was heard. Rouge spun around to see a figure standing just ahead of her. It was Si-harah. "Who are you, and what do you want!" hisses Rouge.

The wolf crosses her arms and smirks "my dear, there is no need to be alarmed"

Rouge scoffs but before she could speak, the wolf continues.

"I, Si-harah have a little deal I wish to make with you" Si-harah's eyes lit up.

Rouge tilts her head "a deal?"

The wolf smirks "yes, I have a task fit for your abilities. If you complete this task you will be greatly rewarded"

Rouge, now interested had a sly smile on her face "reward"

"Correct… anything you desire will be yours and yours alone… do you accept?"

Rouge nods her head. The idea of having anything she wanted was more than enough. Si-harah threw over the crystal to Rouge "this is so I can advise you where to go"

Rouge looked at the crystal then back to the wolf "what's in this for you?"

"I require the inferno ruby, once you have that you will complete the task" with that the wolf vanishes.

Rouge looks back to the crystal as it glows. "What the…"

"Listen up… tomorrow you will start at the desert… I will tell you the rest from there" the glow disappears back into the crystal.

Rouge lays back on the grass and smiles "this is gonna be amusing"

**Location: deep in the darkest place…**

"Ah, I have done it… soon I will have the ruby all thanks to those selfish hunters" Si-harah laughs. She grabs another spell book from the self and skims through it "everything is going to plan" the wolf laughs again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for the reviews, I Value your comments. more reviews make more chapters so please review **

**Disclaimber: i don't own knuckles or Rouge**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter: 3**

**Time: 7:00 am**

**Location: the desert…**

Rouge the bat stood on the sands edge. Ahead of her were miles of sand dunes an a few pyramids. She glanced back to Station Square behind her and smiled then turned back. Soon the crystal started to glow in her backpack.

"I trust that you're in the desert" came a voice. Rouge grabbed out the crystal and replayed, "yeah, sure I'm here"

"Good, now, just ahead of you is the labyrinth pyramid, I want you to find away inside" the glow vanished. Rouge took no time in starting off to the peculiar pyramid.

Ten minuets later Rouge reached the pyramid. With a quick look around there was no entrance in sight. Rouge let out a groan "they could have put a door in this place…now what?" she kicked the wall of the pyramid and to her surprise the wall slid open. A cocky smile formed on her face as she entered into the darkness.

**Location: edge of the desert…**

Knuckles stretched then gazed over the desert ahead of him. The crystal began to glow in his hand.

"Are you at the desert yet?" the voice moaned.

"Yeah, yeah… so I got lost so what" Knuckles pouted crossing his arms.

A sigh came from the crystal "…well, see that pyramid just ahead of you… I want you inside it…" the glow faded. Knuckles muttered under his breath then began towards the pyramid.

Minuets later, Knuckles arrived at the base of the pyramid. He scanned around to spot the entrance that Rouge went through "a little too easy" Knuckles mumbled before entering the dark gloomy passage way into the pyramid.

**Location: back with Rouge…**

Rouge huffed as she climbed over fallen pillars. She then ran through a small torch lit passageway leading to more openings. The bat stopped for a moment catching her breath. Then she ran through the passage to her left stopping at more openings. "…Tell me again what this place is called" Rouge moaned. The crystal glowed.

"Labyrinth pyramid" called the voice.

Rouge groaned "oh great just great". The bat turned back around. A sweat drop appeared on her forehead "uh, which way did I just come…"

Si-harah who was watching through the crystal, placed her hand over her face "you idiot…" mumbled the wolf.

Rouge scoffed "excuse me, I'm only lost, I'll find my way back…eventually" Rouge took the passage to her right and journeyed through.

**Location: with Knuckles…**

Knuckles walked slowly through the passage shivering at the same time "this place gives me the creeps" Knuckles mumbled. His senses were alert. A feeling of uneasiness swept over him.

The crystal glowed in his hand "don't be such a coward… I want you to find the heart of the pyramid, and try not to get lost" the glow vanished. Knuckles let out a hmph, "that wolf doesn't know whom she's dealing with…" boasted Knuckles flexing his muscles.

"You ain't here for an ego trip…now stop wasting time," yelled Si-harah through the crystal. Knuckles kept silent and carried on through the passageway. He came to a halt when he had reached an opening leading to different passageways. Knuckles took the left way and started to jog. Stopping at more passageways. Knuckles glanced around then took the passage just ahead of him. Soon jogging down some stairs he came to a huge empty room. He just reached to middle of the room as an eerie feeling sweeps over him…

**Location: with Rouge…**

The bat was resting against the passage wall. Her eyes shut an irritated look written on her face. _'I'm just going around in circles… this is crazy' _she thought as she sat there. The crystal began glow "stop staling…"

Rouge hmphed then forced her self to her feet and headed down the path. Suddenly she stumbles over something and hits the floor. With another moan, she gets up and looks back; there was a trip wire. Hoping she hadn't set off anything, Rouge slowly heads down the corridor. The bat sighs with relive. She looks back then before she could react, the floor crumbles beneath her. Falling through darkness, she finally met the floor with a loud thud.

**Location: with the guardian…**

Knuckles had set off through a long passageway when suddenly the walls shake violently. Knuckles stables him-self. The tremors stop slowly. The echidna changes his pace to a jog as his senses lead him through the end of the passage. Just ahead of him was a pile of debris, and a hole just above.

His senses sharpened again as the spotted movement form the rubble. Something or someone had pulled them self's out of the debris. Knuckles eyes narrowed, he couldn't quite see who it was. A small cough was heard as the figure was now standing.

"Hey, who are you?" Knuckles shot trying to clear his vision. The thick dust slowly settled, both seeing who stood just ahead of them.

"Rouge!" the echidna yelled in surprise.

"Knuckles!" gasped the bat looking equally shocked. Both stood dumbfounded for a moment then spun around in the opposite direction.

Rouge hmphed, "what are you doing here?" she hissed.

Knuckles scoffed "I should be asking _you _that bat-girl!"

"Excuse me…" Rouge turns around and stares daggers towards Knuckles. Knuckles also turns around facing her and folds his arms "you heard me or have you gone deaf!" yells knuckles.

Rouge growls "you should watch what your saying Knuckles!"

Knuckles hmphs "yeah and what you gonna do about it? I wonder"

With one powerful swipe of Rouge's hand Knuckles staggers back a little, holding the huge red handprint on the side of his face.

"That's what I'm gonna do" shot Rouge, reading her hand for another slap.

Both of the hunters crystals glow brightly then connect together, forming one blue crystal.

"Ahem, I see you two have found each other" a voice came out from the jewel.

"Okey listen up, both of you have to work together in order to get…"

"WHAT!" both hunters said in unison.

Rouge groaned, "I'm not working with that creep!" Knuckles glared at Rouge as she continued "he'll just slow me down"

"I'm no rookie bat! I know more than you'll ever in you cruddy life time!" knuckles shot.

Rouge scoffed "please, you can never measure up to a true treasure hunter!"

"Which your not!" mumbled Knuckles.

Rouge hmphs "you know what, I'm sick of you. From now on your gonna learn to respect me!" Rouge swipes her fist again, this time punching him in the jaw. Knuckles recoils and dashes towards her punching the bat in the nose. Rouge staggered back. Wiping the blood away then charging towards him at full speed. Successfully kicking him in the torso then again in the jaw. Knuckles staggered to his feet then glares at her, taking in deep breathes.

The blue crystal glows and glides between the two. "Both of you stop fooling around. I need you to…" Si-harah was cut off by the two hunters arguing again.

"Is that all you got bat-girl! Huh or are you holding back?" shot Knuckles.

Rouge scoffed "I'm too much for you to handle Knuckles, just accept it"

"What, what is wrong with you! Your crazy" Knuckles spat.

"Me crazy? Don't be so stupid… you're just paranoid" Rouge taunted, loving the fact he get so annoyed easily.

"Oh go find a cave or something!" Knuckles scoffs then turns back. The echidna heads off through a passageway. Rouge stood for a moment the hmphs, jogging off in his direction.

"Hey I'm not finished with you echidna!" Rouge sneers, while finally catching up with him.

"I knew it"

"What?"

"If I leave you for one second you always come flying back!" Knuckles said.

Rouge blushed slightly "hey, it's not like I _need_ you!"

"Then stop following me, or am I to hard to resist?" spoke Knuckles a smirk formed on his lips.

"Stop flattering your-self, isn't your ego big enough all ready?" Rouge joked.

Knuckles stopped, "Rouge I'm serious, I don't need you following me" his tone harsh. The bat stopped. The crystal glowed and floated around the two.

"_Would you two stop stalling! I need that ruby NOW!" Si-harah raged through the communicator, _both Rouge and Knuckles glared at the crystal then back to each other.

"Fine echidna, have it your way… I can work better on _my_ own anyway!" Rouge snapped then shot around and stormed off.

The crimson echidna sighed then headed off another direction from Rouge.

"See if I care…" Knuckles grumbled under his breath. Now struggling to see in the dark narrow way.

Si-harah sighed; this is proving to be difficult. She rubbed her forehead for an idea. Her yellow eyes gazed into the vision of Knuckles, she looked deep almost or maybe looking for a weakness then suddenly "Ah-ha, I've got it… the guardian does have a weakness that he does not know of" she said, clasping her hands together in delight. The vision changed to the wondering bat.

**Location: with the guardian…**

Knuckles journeyed through the darkness, placing each foot carefully in front of him. Trailing his hand along the stonewall. Knuckles fell silent as he continued. Moving more quickly but carefully.

His senses sharpened as he spun around, sure that he was being followed.

"Rouge is that you?" he asked out loud. He vision blank in this darkness. He grunted after hearing no answer. "Stop fooling around and come out!" he shot into the darkness. Still no answer, he turned back around and continued down the passageway.

Suddenly he heard a high-pitched scream coming from behind him. He froze for a moment before turning back around.

'_That sounded like Rouge…she's in trouble!' _his mind shot. _'Why should I care though…' _another scream roared along the passageway. He gasped then took off in the way of the screams.

The crimson echidna kept his pace, his senses guiding him through the thick darkness. He soon came to a junction where they had argued. Another scream came, this time louder and coming from his right. He took the passage and quickened his pace.

XXXXXX

RayZer: getting intressting? please review...


	4. Chapter 4

**i'm beginning to think that this story isn't that good because i have hardly any reviews, i want to know what you think out there please... anyway here is chapter 4, the longest chapter in the story...**

**disclaimber: again i don't own knuckles or rouge**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter: 4**

Knuckles soon stopped at the edge of the passageway. Past it was a huge drop into more darkness. Knuckles peered across from him to see a ledge and another passageway and the same on his left and right. He paused for a moment, closing his eyes; his sharp senses pointed him to the passage just ahead of him. He jumped up then glided to the entry, placing his feet firmly on the ledge. He froze suddenly as the ledge quickly gave way from under him. Knuckles let out a yell as he fell into the dark abyss.

**Location: dungeon…**

Rouge was flung back into a near by pillar, causing it to crumble on impact. She barely opened her eyes to watch her opponent's movement. This wolf like demon came to all fours, raising his tail in the air as if about to pounce. The wolfs lifeless white eyes shone in the blackened room. Rouge stumbled to her feet, holding the gash on her right arm. The demon growled, flashing his huge white teeth.

A trickle of blood ran down her arm and dripped on the stone floor, triggering the wolf off, it sped towards her and threw her down to the ground. The bat push back the beasts wide open jaws as much as she could away from her face. The force and weight of the wolf was intense.

Rouge's arms were weakening fast, the pain on her right arm was excruciating. She finally manages to raise her knee up and push back.

Despite her effort, the wolfs jaws were inches away from tearing face her apart. Rouge shut her eyes, waiting for death to greet her…but it didn't. A loud crash caused Rouge to open her eyes; she sat up and glanced to the hole in the wall.

"Are you okey?"

She quickly looked around, to see Knuckles offering a hand for her. A feeling of relief and anger swelled up, she ignored his offer and got up herself.

"I don't need you help echidna" she shot.

"Well it.." the demon arose from the hole, standing on hind legs, back hunched forward.

Knuckles stood ahead of Rouge, almost protectively. He raised his fists.

"Rouge! Get out of here!"

"What? You can't-"

"Run!" he yelled. The wolf took it chance and dashed for the echidna, clawing a gash out of his chest. Knuckles fell to one knee as the wolf leered over him.

"Knuckles!" cried the bat. The wolf glared over to Rouge, giving Knuckles a quick chance. He took it and uppercut the demon in the jaw, sending it through several pillars.

Rouge rushed towards the echidna, but stopped in her tracks as he stood up.

"Rouge, I said get out…"

She ignored him and cringed at the gash on his chest. "You need to cover that" she spoke, edging closer to him.

Knuckles growled, "its fine"

"Don't be so stubborn, it'll get infected" she shot, hands placed on her hips. Knuckles frowned "what about you?" he pointed out the gash on her arm.

"Its okey-"

"Now who's being stubborn?" he mumbled, "it'll get infected" the echidna mimicked.

Rouge hmphs "your just impossible!" Knuckles just shrugs then turns to where the demon had fallen- but… the body was gone? Instead, Si-harah's gem floated up from the hole.

"_Great you two are together…" _both Knuckles and Rouge looked at each other then back to the gem.

"You, you sent that beast!" growled Knuckles.

The gem circled the two. _"Wait, you don't understand… it was a test, for greater things lay ahead of this quest. More powerful creatures…"_

"Great…" sighed Rouge, rubbing the gash she grabs her backpack from the debris and rummages inside.

Knuckles rubs the back on his head in frustration. "Why can't we go it alone?"

"_This…task, is too great for one mere hunter. You must work together" _the gem gleamed brightly. Si-harah sighed, then a plan formed. _"Your wounds need to heal, rest here, then journey on…" _the glow faded and the gem fell lightly to the floor. Knuckles sighed then sat down against the wall, cringing as the gash stung with the movement. He glanced up as Rouge stood in front of him, holding a bandage of some sort.

"Rouge I don't-" before he could continue, she pushed him against the wall.

She checked the cut then rolled out the bandage "raise your arm" Knuckles grunted as he lifted his arm. Rouge wrapped it around his chest and up on his shoulder. Once done, she stood up.

"How am I gonna fight with this around me?" Knuckles groaned. Rouge shrugged.

"You figure it out," she muttered while making her way to the opposite end of the room. She threw her backpack down and sat down giving out a deep sigh.

**Location: Si-harah's dungeon…**

The wolf sat back against her chair, staring deep into the vision just ahead of her. "This…this is taking longer then I predicted… these hunters must have met in the past… it's proving difficult for them to work together…" she muttered, gripping the chair handles. "I need that ruby before the moon is full…" she growled, clawing the handle. She sighed. "This scheme…will work, but will interfere to much… I'll have to be patient for now, it seems it'll occur without my doing…" Si-harah smirked, flashing off her white fangs.

**Location: The Pyramid…**

An awkward silence grew between both hunters. Neither unsure nor cared what to talk about.

Then Rouge spoke up "I don't trust that wolf…" Knuckles closed his eyes.

"We're going to have too, it seems like we don't have any choice in the matter" he grumbles.

Rouge hugged her knees as an icy draft creeps past. She thought that comment over _'did he just say we're going to have too…odd…' _Rouge shakes her head.

"Your right… but I still can't shake the feeling that she's up to something" Rouge sighed.

"Well…" he paused "we'll just have to find out"

'_Again…he said we…is he accepting that we have to work together?' _she sighs

"Yeah, I guess…"she pauses "Knuckles…"

"What?" still his eyes were closed.

Rouge shuck her head again then spoke "its nothing…"

Silence grew again for a while.

Knuckles opened his eyes and spoke up "how's your arm?"

Rouge looked hesitant, "oh uh, its fine, just a little sore that's all." The echidna stood up, then stretched.

"How's your chest?" asked Rouge, she began to stand.

Knuckles shrugged, "its good enough to carry on" Rouge smiled half-heartedly and nodded.

A few minuets later, after walking down a long passageway, they came to a wall. At the very top of the wall was an entrance.

Knuckles looked at Rouge. "Lady's first" he mocked. Rouge rolled her eyes then looked to the entrance.

She opened her wings and swiftly flew up the ledge, smirking down to the echidna.

He mentally kicked himself for forgetting she has wings, then huffed. He began to climb, punching his fists into the wall to climb higher. Half way to the top, the gash in his chest reopens. He yelped as the pain tore through his chest. Not thinking clearly, he let go of the wall and hits the floor.

Rouge gasps then quickly glides down to his side.

"Knuckles are you all right?" she asked, not hiding her concern. The echidna cringed then opened his eyes slightly.

"It-hurts so bad" he groaned. He was tense with the pain surging through him.

"Knuckles relax, don't tense up" she soothed to him not realising that she was holding his hand.

Knuckles closed his eyes and tried to calm down, his tense muscles relaxed and his breath slowed.

Rouge slowly undid the bandage around his chest and checked the wound.

The gem glowed brightly as it appeared all of a sudden.

"_Listen, there is a fountain not too far from here, take the echidna there and let water into the wound…"_

Rouge looked at the gem questionably "will it work?"

"_Quickly!" _gemstone vanished.

Rouge helped Knuckles up "lean on me" she instructed, placing his arm around her shoulder. She held his waist.

They continued down the passageway. Knuckles flinched and cringed every time he took a step.

Finally, they enter a fairly large room. A fountain flowed in the centre of the room.

Rouge helped knuckles to the rim of the fountain and leaned him against it. She cupped her hands into the strange sparkling liquid and poured it directly into the gash.

Surprisingly enough to Knuckles, it didn't hurt. The liquid soothed the pain. He sighed with relief.

"Any better?" Rouge asked while drying of her hands.

"Yeah…" he sighs again. He watches Rouge undo the bandage around her arm. The gash stopped bleeding but it was still open. She cupped her free hand into the water and tensed up as she poured it into the wound, expecting it to burn or something. But again, it didn't.

A few minuets later, crazily enough, both wounds had disappeared completely.

Knuckles sat down checking over where the wound used to be. Then glanced over to Rouge."Hey Rouge…"

"Hm?" Rouge mumbled, turning to Knuckles.

"Uh" Knuckles spoke hesitant, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "thank you, for helping me back there…" _'Do I still have feeling for her?"_

She looked puzzled for a moment then just smiled before replying. "Your welcome, but…" she paused, mumbling the rest out "you would have done the same for me if you were in my position" she got the feeling that he would quickly deny that with his loner act. But he kept surprisingly silent.

Wanting to get off the subject, he spoke up "we should start moving…" he got up and headed for the entrance.

Puzzled by the sudden change of subject, she just shrugs it off and follows him out.

Once again they journeyed on. Knuckles ahead and Rouge tailing behind. The crimson echidna glances back to Rouge over his shoulder.

"We're close, I can sense something just ahead" he pointed out, nodding to the opening. They reached the opening and gazed around. This was a huge room. The walls were made out of what looked like to be gold. A red silk carpet rolled out up to a giant statue of Hathor.

"Now what?" moaned Rouge, watching Knuckles gawk at the statue. Si-harah's gem was soon to appear before them.

"_This, is Hathor, goddess of the sky… the part we need to finding the inferno ruby is on the statue… get it and get out before something happens!" _the gem vanished.

"What did she-"

"Knuckles come on, we need to get that piece" urged Rouge while heading towards the statue.

Knuckles senses sharpened "Rouge! I don't think you should-" before he could warn her, she had already reached the top of the statue. "Rouge!"

The bat grabbed a hold of the gem and pulled, but it didn't budge. She glided in front of it and kicked around the edge. Success, Rouge grabbed the gem and hugged it tightly. She flew to the ground and towards the edgy echidna.

"See, nothing happened. You get too worried." She mocked with a smirk putting the eye of Hathor safely into her backpack.

Knuckles sighed with relief and turned to exit the room.

Rumble

"What was that?" shot Rouge, looking behind her.

Rumble Rumble

"I don't know but it doesn't sound good" Knuckles shot back, raising his fists.

Rumble…

"Huh?" both hunters looked to the entrance on their right. The bars blocking the entrance were opening letting out a screeching sound.

Si-harah's gem soon reappeared _"quickly, get out of here!" _

Dark shadowy figures could be seen, coming through the newly opened passage. Deep painful groans engulfed the room; the fire lit torches blew out. Leaving the hunters in darkness.

"Wha-what are they?" urged Knuckles, watching the glow of red eyes slowly approach them.

The gem glowed _"mummies, dead warriors and royalty!"_

"Oh great" Rouge sighed. "So now what?"

Knuckles smirked "I can take them" Si-harah shuck her head.

"_Its not them you should worry about… just watch out for the Anubite"_

Knuckles paused "what the hell is an Anubite?"

Rouge gasped and pointed to a fox/wolf like demon, it held a hook like weapon in both hands. "That is!" Rouge shouted.

Both hunters spun around and sped out of the room, following a long passage.

**Minuets later**

"Do you think we've lost them?" Rouge panted while running for her life.

Knuckles stumbled a little then go back to pace "I-I don't know, just keep running" not far behind them were three Anubite tailing them. Two on the walls and one running full pelt after the hunters. All three were snarling loudly, flashing off their fangs.

Knuckles and Rouge stopped at a junction of passageways.

"Where-" Rouge spun around, spotting their pursuers racing down the passage. Knuckles grabbed Rouge's arm and pulled her through a random passage, running as fast as his feet could take him.

What seemed like an endless passageway soon came to an opening. This room looked familiar. There was an entrance just ahead and on the left and right. No floor, just a drop into darkness. The same place Knuckles was when Rouge was in trouble.

Knuckles rubbed his head and mumble to himself "think Knuckles think!" his instinct pointed him to the ledge on his right. "Rouge this way," he urged, as he turned back on glided over to the ledge. Rouge swiftly followed but landed awkwardly on the ledge, the same mistake Knuckles made earlier. The ledge gave way as she fell back but suddenly jolted to a stop. She looked up to see Knuckles; he had grabbed her arm just like what happened on meteor herd after they fought. It was all playing back to her.

He huffed as he pulled her up to safety. She sighed with relief, calming herself down. "Thanks" she whispered quietly, but loud enough for the echidna to hear.

They both glanced over the way they just came, seeing the demons at the foot of the ledge, snarling aggressively.

Knuckles stood up "come on, we better go before they find away of getting over here" Rouge nodded and stood up.

The two started to run again, following the torch lit way.

**Crash!**

The jolted to a stop as the wall ahead of them collapses. The dust settles. A snarling Anubite stood just meters away for them. Grinding it teeth in hunger.

The crimson echidna raised his fists, searching for a possible weakness within the beast.

The wolf like creature dashed forwards, lunging its hooks at Knuckles. The speed of the demon's attacks was beyond any enemy Knuckles had fought before. But as skilled as the guardian is he could dodge the beasts repeated attacks.

Knuckles soon began to see a pattern in the attack.

Right, left, right, right, left, right, right and so on. Knuckles took a risky chance and swung a blow at the beast, sending it flying backwards.

Knuckles panted, dashed off to the fallen demon. The Anubite forced it self up and jumped back a few feet away from the echidna. It ran forward and swiped at Knuckles, again the echidna dodges it. Giving him a bigger chance, Knuckles swings a much more powerful blow to the back of the Anubite's head causing the demon to collapse.

Knuckles strides up to the body, mysteriously the beast disintegrates into ashes and disappears. Knuckles stared at the spot for a while until Rouge spoke. "Knuckles, I think the exits just ahead…" she looked at him with puzzlement. "Are you okey?"

"Uh…" he came back to earth then turned to her, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah fine!" he said abruptly while beginning to head off. Rouge sighed then followed behind him.

'_He was supposed to be out of my life… but some how, fate keeps bringing us together…' _Rouge's mind raced, her eyes fixed on him as they journeyed on.

'_What if I said no to this quest… what if I never met him at all, I would probably have been better off…' _Rouge frowned _'why is this so difficult?'_

Knuckles looked over his shoulder; Rouge was looking directly, almost past him but was thinking too hard to notice that he was looking awkwardly at her. "Rouge…?" he paused, stopping in his tracks. Still out of it, Rouge walked right into him causing her to jolt out of thought.

"Wha?" she stepped back "oh sorry…" she muttered, her eyes to the floor.

"Hey. Are you alright" Knuckles asked, a hint of concern in his voice. The bat just nods her head.

Minuets later, they exited the pyramid shielding their eyes from a beautiful fiery sunset. The echidna stretches "I'm so glad to get out of the dam maze" he laughed.

The bat smiled a little "yeah, same here" Knuckles glance over to her and frowned slightly.

Out of nowhere, Si-harah's gem appears in-between the two. _"Great job, your out safely and you have the eye of Hathor I assume"_

Rouge rummages through her backpack and pulls out the jewel. Si-harah clasped her hands in delight._ "Excellent!" _she sneers._ "I need you to head over to station squares harbour, while you do that…"_ suddenly the eye of Hathor disappears _"I'll do my research, now get going!"_ the gem vanished.

Rouge stared at her hands where that beautiful jewel had been then hmphed folding her arms.

Knuckles grunted "the harbour is the over side of the city" Rouge smirked.

"What this? The powerful guardian can't take a trip," she laughed.

He pouted, "Sure I can, but not twenty miles of walking" he crossed his arms and started off.

Rouge paused "twenty…" she moaned slightly

"Yup, from here to there" he mocked. She followed him

Rouge smirked a little "well…I bet I can get there first!" she began to run laughing at the same time.

Knuckles sighed then ran after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again i don't own knuckles or rouge**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter: 5…**

**Location: Station Square's harbour**

**Time: 9:00pm**

The bat came to a halt and panted slightly, looking behind her she saw Knuckles trailing behind.

"Awww too fast for you?" Rouge mocked, poking him in the chest.

Knuckles pouted "no… I just didn't see the point-"

"Ha, admit it. I'm just better than you" she hummed.

Knuckles scoffed "yeah, you wish bat-girl"

"I can't help it if _you're_ a sore _loser_ now can I?" she laughed. Winking playfully at him.

Knuckles muttered something under his breath then sat down in exhaustion. Rouge couldn't get rid of the huge smile written on her face but the echidna didn't find it funny.

Rouge pauses "I wonder if-" as on queue, Si-harah's gem interrupts.

"_Ahem, I have found the location of the ruby. But it might prove difficult…" _

Knuckles got impatient "well we haven't got a choice, so just tell us what we have to do already!"

The wolf growled a little _'I'm going to enjoy killing you when this is over' _her mind shot, she laughed falsely _"…you need to meet up with my ally in the capital of France. There he will take you down the river seine to the final location"_

"And that is?" Rouge questioned.

"_In the heart of the English channel… see you there" _the gem vanished in a puff of smoke.

Knuckles paused then cringed "uh Rouge…"

"Hm?" she turned to him.

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "what's the capital of France?"

"Paris, why?" she froze "oh god no!"_ 'W-why is this happening to me? First I'm on this dam quest with him, now, I'm heading off to the city of…love, with him…' _her mind raced, she glanced over to Knuckles who looked back at her. _'But then again… oh what am I thinking!' _Rouge looked away and shook her head.

Knuckles, quick to change the subject asked, "how are we going to get over there?" he glanced out to sea.

Rouge flashed a smile "leave that all to me"

**XXXXXX**

One phone call later, a large black G.U.N boat soon appeared at the dock, awaiting the two.

Rouge waltzed over to the boat as the ramp lowers. Two black uniformed G.U.N guards stepped out. Both wearing dark sunglasses, wore earpieces and had a handgun tucked away in their jackets.

"Welcome miss Rouge, we hope the boat is up to your standards." Explained the first guard.

"This is a new model, capable of reaching 60 miles per minuet. In the sleeping quarter, there are two single beds with two ensuite's" the second guard explained.

Knuckles leans over to Rouge "uh, I thought you weren't working for G.U.N" he asks, whispering in her ear.

"I'm not, but because I was such a good little spy, I get to use their transport where and when ever I like" she boasted, smirking. She waltzed on board with Knuckles trailing behind.

Within no time the boat started to move.

Rouge entered the sleeping quarters and wondered around. Knuckles soon came in.

"Rouge…"

"What?"

He looked around "uh I thought we had separate rooms…"

"Don't be silly, this boat is big but not that big" she thought for a moment. _'I never thought about that… this makes things more complicated' _

Knuckles turned around and went to exit but stopped as Rouge spoke. "Knuckles…" she started.

He looked back around "yes?"

She hesitated, which is rare for her "…n-never mind" a knock on the cabin door interrupted the two. "Come in"

A silver tiger in a white captain suit entered the room. "Miss Rouge, I need to know our destination…"

"Of course" she nodded and headed out the door, following the captain.

Rouge followed the captain all the way to the head of the boat. Once there, the captain rolled out a map on the table.

"Okey, we need to go to Paris," she pointed out on the map.

The captain paused "fine, but either we head straight there which will be a shorter route or we-"

"That will be fine, I need to get there as soon as possible," Rouge urged.

The captain nods "yes miss Rouge, we will be there in approximately three hours" Rouge muttered a thanks then exited.

Knuckles leans forward on the rim of the boat. Watching the endless blue sea race past. It was pitch black; the Milky Way shone through so brightly you could all most touch it. He gazed up to the stars, like he's done a thousand times before but each time he looked they seem to amaze him more. With a sigh of content he felt he could stay there forever.

Rouge soon spots him, she watches him for a few more minuets before turning away.

"Wait…stay" his voice called. Rouge looked back to him, he hadn't moved but he knew she was there. The bat came and stood by him, she felt slightly uneasy either because of the speed of the boat or something else.

Knuckles turned to face her "was there something you wanted to tell me… earlier in the cabin" he asked. A strange feeling swept over him when he looked into her eyes, they caught the glow from the moon and sparkled magnificently.

Rouge didn't notice his longing glance "well, I'm not into fate or anything… but I get this feeling that… that we were-"

**CRASH!**

Both Knuckles and Rouge where thrown to the floor. The boat came to a halt.

Knuckles pulled him self up and quickly glanced about looking over board as well.

Rouge quickly stood up "quick, to the head of the boat" she shot. The two ran up the steps and into the bridge.

The captain and the two guards stumbled to their feet, rubbing their heads.

"What happened" Rouge asked the dazed captain.

Knuckles froze "uh Rouge…"

"Wait a minuet!"

"No Rouge, I'm serious look out the window… Rouge!"

Rouge spun around "What is it Knuckles!" she shot. Her eyes shifted to the window. A huge snake like monster looked down on the small boat, its purple dull eyes fixed on the bridge. "What the hell is that… why didn't you tell me sooner!"

Knuckles face went blank "your kidding right?" another violent crash came from the back of the boat, as the sea beast whips its tail against the metal walls.

"This boat can take a few more hits, but that's it!" shot the guard; he grabbed his handgun from his jacket and exited the bridge, firing a few shots at the beast. Soon the second guard joined him, both blasting the beasts face.

Rouge got up again and headed for the door.

"Rouge where are you going?" Knuckles shouted out.

The bat turned around "I'm the only one who can reach the beasts head…" she shot back before opening the door.

"No…" Knuckles mutters. He stables himself and heads off in her direction.

Rouge swiftly flew to the head of the beast and glided around a few times. _'Concentrate Rouge, find its weakness…' _her mind commanded. "Wait…" flashbacks of her training flashed through her mind. In basic training she fought with a robot ten times her size. The weakness was in the eyes… "That's it!" she muttered. Swiftly she glides down to the firing guards.

"Quickly, one of you give me you weapon" she ordered. The second guard nods and hands over the gun. "Aim for the eyes" she shouts before flying back up to the head.

She fired one shot directly in the beast's eye. It roared with anger and snapped at Rouge, she flew away just in time. The beast shakes its head in pain as the eye bled. Rouge took another shot but missed as the monster snapped its huge jaws at her again. Panicking, she barely missed being torn apart, trying to focused her aim on the angered beast.

Knuckles watched from the ship, growing tenser as the beast lashed at her._ 'I need to distract it some how…'_ Knuckles thought for a moment. Then it came to him. He ran back to the bridge and to the captain. "Does this boat have any lights or spotlights?" he urged.

"Uh yeah…" the captain hesitated "up on the hood, there is a spotlight…" Knuckles mutters a thank you and heads to the hood, once there he swung and aimed the light to the beasts face. Switching it on full blast.

The serpent turned to the boat, suddenly blinded by the light gave Rouge the chance she needed. She fired endless shots into its eyes, blasting away until she had no more bullets. _'If this doesn't work…then nothing will' _her mind raced as she lowered the gun.

The serpent thrashed around violently roaring and groaning with pain, it returned to the depths leaving a trail of blood on the surface. Rouge sighed with relief, but failed to notice something. The beasts tail rose from the water, Rouge couldn't act before it swung hard at her before sinking to the depths.

The bat plummeted down past the boat and into the icy water.

"Rouge!" Knuckles gasped, he took no time in diving into the water. The cold ice hit him hard like a dagger to flesh, his muscles stiffened up as his tried swimming to Rouge. A small current pulled him under. Kicking his feet hard he barely manages to keep his head out of the water, by now he could see Rouge starting to go under.

Knuckles finally caught up with her just as she slips under. He grabs her and pulls her up to breath. She was unconscious, swallowing a hell of a lot of water.

The guards on the boat soon threw a life ring to the two, Knuckles, now getting weak, grabs the ring and in no time they were back on the boat.

"Quick, get some blankets!" orders Knuckles, laying Rouge down on the floor. He gritted his teeth, he knew what he had to do to keep her alive… but the thought of it made him blush madly.

"You better thank me for this bat-girl…" he sighed, then started to press down on her chest, three times then… he placed his lips to hers breathing out then pressing on her chest again. By this time, his face was as red as his fur.

Rouge choked out and sat up quickly, coughing madly. She sniffed a few times as the guards wrapped a warm quilt around her. Knuckles was nowhere in sight.

A few minuets later after the boat stated off again, Rouge went to the cabin, still feeling worse for wear. She lay down on her bed and sigh.

Knuckles splashed his red sweaty face with some cool water, looking in the mirror he groaned a little _'I can't believe I did that… Rouge can't know, I won't tell her, what she doesn't know won't hurt her…right?' _he splashed his face again then paused as he heard movement in the cabin. "Dammit, its Rouge" he sniffed, now feeling some affects from the icy water.

He opened the bathroom door and stepped out, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh hey Knuckles…" she spoke, her eyes on him

"You feeling better…?" Knuckles mumbles. Rouge closes her eyes half way, sniffing a little.

"Yeah, a little better." Her voice sounded groggy. "W-what happened? All I can remember is getting hit, then waking up coughing…" she asked, yawning. Knuckles gritted his teeth.

"Well…you…"he hesitated then turned to her, to his relief she had fallen sound asleep. _'Thank god!' _he thought as he fell back on his bed with exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6

**waiting for the romance? well it could be in this chapter**

**again i don't own Knuckles or Rouge**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter: 6…**

**2 full hours later**

Knock knock…

Knuckles stirred in his sleep, his muscles still stiff and aching. Another knock on the cabin door woke the sleeping guardian. He sat up with a groan and stumbled off to the door.

He swung the door open, seeing one of the G.U.N guards at the entrance.

"What is it?" Knuckles mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"We have arrived at our destination," replayed the guard. Knuckles nodded then shut the door.

Knuckles looked upon Rouge's sleeping form, she looked peaceful _'shame she doesn't look like that all the time'_ he thought, he paused _'god that sounded wrong' _he shook his head the eased over to her bed.

He cleared his throat "uh…Rouge…" no reply. "Rouge" he shook her lightly, she stirred a little and groaned. Knuckles was getting impatient "Rouge! Wake up!" he shouted down her ear. This resulted in a slap.

She slowly got up and gave him daggers "you deserved it!" she hisses, entering the bathroom leaving the door open a little. Knuckles rubbed his cheek, the pain was unbearable plus he was pissed off. He growls under his breath and was about to storm into the bathroom, inches away from the door when he froze as the shower was turned on. _'That was too close…'_ he thought. Then his eyes wondered to the door, it was open enough to see something… half of the echidna was shouting _'DON'T DO IT YOU IDIOT!' _and the other was shouting _'go on she'll never know, just a tiny peek, nothing bad will come from it, go on do it!' _he bit his lower lip. Leaning a little to the side to see through. The temptation was too great; he leaned in more looking through into the bathroom.

Knuckles held onto the doorframe, leaning in more, inch by inch. His eager eyes fell upon the mirror in the bathroom; it reflected a little but not enough to satisfy his desire. The echidna leaned in more, looking directly to the steaming shower. The curtain was open slightly, showing off her white silky wet fur. He watched fervently as she washed from her shoulders to her arms then to her large breasts, from her feet to between her thighs. He held his breath back gripping the frame hard as she rinses the lather off her smooth fur. The bat stretches away her stiffness, showing off a great deal of her slender body. Rouge leans back on the wall placing her hands behind her head, closing her eyes, allowing the warm water to trickle down her torso.

The echidnas breathing quickened, his grip on the frame tightened immensely. Beads of sweat rolled down along his brow, his temperature rising.

The bat slowly opens her eyes and turns back to the shower console, reaching for the switch.

Once the shower switches off, Knuckles comes back to reality and pelts it out the cabin as fast as his feet could take him. He runs to the back of the ship and slumps back on the wall, sliding down it.

Shame swept over the guardian, he felt disgusted yet satisfied with what he had seen. He looked out on what to be the shores of France; the moon was slowly descending to the horizon letting of a radiant silver glow.

**Location: Back in the cabin…**

Rouge quickly covers her self then opens the bathroom door; sure that she just heard something. With a quick look around the cabin, she shrugs it off then shuts the door, pausing for a moment.

'_Wait…' _she reopened the door and looks to the frame, examining strange marks._ 'He couldn't have been watching…what if he had' _she steps back and slams the door shut hissing, "dirty Bastard!"

Twenty minuets later…

Rouge was heading down the boats ramp, looking out to France. She barely looks back as Knuckles comes down the ramp behind her.

"If you need a ride back, just call us again miss" spoke out one of the guards.

Rouge gave a restrained smile then replied "thank you"

The g.u.n boat soon moves off of port.

Si-harah's gem appears before the two. _"Ah, I see you're here finally. Next step is taking the sub-train to Paris and finding a hotel, my ally is busy for two days so you'll have time to rest till then" _the gem disappears.

"So now where" Knuckles asked, keeping his voice low.

Rouge replies by walking off towards the train. The echidna cringes a little then follows her.

'_She probably knows what happened…I'm such an idiot' _Knuckles growls, catching the attention of Rouge.

"Got a problem?" she scolds, still heading towards the train.

Knuckles grunts at her attitude "yeah, you're my problem" he hisses under his breath.

Rouge comes to a halt "what's that supposed to mean!" she shouts at him. Finally looking to him.

"Just what you think bat-girl" he growls raising his fists slightly

"You think I'm a problem! You have caused me hell through this stupid quest"

"I saved your life more than once through this, you ungrateful bitch!"

"WHAT! How dare you!" Rouge spat, charging towards him full speed. Swinging her fist at him. Knuckles quickly dodges it and jumps back.

"Yeah, result it to violence as always" Knuckles shot back. Rouge dashes after him again, only for him to block her mighty kick.

"It's the only way to settle things with you!" Rouge hisses. "To think I actually like you before this" Rouge blurted out, coming to a pause.

Knuckles was thrown back a little by her sudden out burst, then regained his posture and scoffed "like that means anything to me!"

"If that's so, then why didn't you let me fall to my death on meteor herd?" her tone was bitter but softer. "Yeah, I can remember it as clearly as if it were just yesterday,"

Knuckles eases his stance.

Rouge turns back to the train station "but, in you words, like that means anything to you…" she hisses. Knuckles watches her as she enters the station, then follows slowly after her.

"Le train part pour Paris dans dix menuets" called the train announcer.

"What did he-" Knuckles starts, but is interrupted by Rouge

"He said the train leaves for Paris in ten minuets" replied the bat. She heads up the steps and enters the train, followed by Knuckles.

"How do you-"

"Part of my training" Rouge sighs, getting irritated by his questions.

2 awkward hours later…

The train pulls to a stop, the carriage door slide open.

"La bienvenue vers Paris, apprecient votre sejour" the announcer calls.

Knuckles looks questionably at Rouge. She growls a little.

"He said welcome to Paris, enjoy your stay… there happy now?" she spat. Knuckles pulls a slight face then heads out of the station.

The sky was much lighter now; the red-hot sun was peeking up from the horizon.

"Need to find a hotel" Rouge mumbles, glancing around. She slings her backpack over her shoulder and headed off towards the town. Knuckles reluctantly followed her lead

(A/n the writing**like this**is the translation… oh and its not my problem if the French is wrong coz I'm using a translator on the Internet…okey )

"Bienvenue a l'hotel en Cristal" **'welcome to crystal hotel'** cheered the receptionist behind the desk.

'_Trust Rouge to choose a hotel called crystal hotel' _Knuckles rolled his eyes.

Rouge cleared her throat "Bonjour, nous voudrions que deux salles satisfassent" **'hi, we would like two rooms please'**

The receptionist typed on her computer, then looked back to Rouge. "Je suis desole, nous ai seulement une chambre disponible avec un double lit" **'I'm sorry, we only have one room available with a double bed'**

"Oh no…" Rouge sighed. She looked at Knuckles who wasn't paying any attention. "Nous le prendrons" **'we'll take it'**

The receptionist gave a smile then typed into her computer finally placing a key on the desk. "Votre piece est sur le deuxieme plancher, voici l'espoir de la clef I que vous apperciez votre sejour" **'your room is on the second floor, here's the key. I hope you enjoy your stay.'**

Rouge turned to Knuckles who was looking at her in puzzlement.

"So…?"

"We have a room but there's two problems…"

"What?"

"One, I could only get one room, two… I could only get a double bed" she cringed a little while saying the last part.

Knuckles paused. "That means-"

"It means your sleeping on the floor" Rouge scoffed, heading towards the stairs. Knuckles hmphed, then followed her.

**Room 69…**

**Time: 10:00 am**

Rouge sighed as she placed the key into the lock _'someone has something against me…' _she opened the door into the room. It was huge, nicely decorated room. There was a fairly sized balcony facing the river seine also a nice sized bathroom.

Knuckles wondered off out onto the balcony, leaning on the railing. Rouge glanced over to him and took a quick breath in.

Knuckles glanced over his shoulder to see Rouge close the sliding door. She came by him and leaned on the railing.

"Look, Knuckles there's no point in having this grudge while we have to work together."

"It wasn't me who started it" he kept his gaze out to the river.

Rouge scoffed "I recall you shouting in my ear on the boat."

"Wha- give me a break. I 'tried' waking you up nicely but that didn't work"

"Yeah well, it doesn't mean you can shout down someone's ear!" she spat. "But you wouldn't care would you!" she hissed.

Knuckles scoffed "oh, so I didn't care when I saved you from that wolf back in the pyramid or I didn't care when I caught you when you nearly fell off the ledge"

"You would have done that anyway, even if I was someone else." She muttered.

"You think so huh, if you were someone else I wouldn't of… I-I" he hesitated to finish his sentence.

"What, you wouldn't have watched me shower, you sick bastard. Sorry but I'm not that type of girl" she spat. She made her way to the sliding doors, slamming them shut behind her.

Knuckles growled, _'she just doesn't listen' _he turned around and went after her. Sliding open the doors, he stepped through. She was nowhere in sight. "Argh, now where's she gone?" he growls, opening the front door almost throwing himself out of it. He dashed down the stairs to the lobby. He runs to the exit and glances around, catching a slight glimpse of her entering the park across the street.

He heads to the edge of the path and halts as the vehicles dash past. Knuckles watches the cars for a moment, trying to find a break in the rush. His impatient side gets the best of the echidna and he runs across the road, dodging oncoming traffic. Once at the gates of the park, he follows the path. Soon coming to a large lake in the centre of the park he glances around seeing Rouge sat down on the opposite side of the lake, facing away from him.

Rouge hugs her knees and buries her head. She sniffs a little as a single tear rolls down her cheek. "I hate that stupid echidna" she mumbles to her-self, she wipes her cheek and takes in a deep breath "everything was going great till I accepted this stupid mission, till I saw 'him' again…" a sigh escapes her lips. Her senses sharpen as she feels someone sit down beside her; it was Knuckles, who seemed to be out of breath.

"Rouge, look, I was going to say… I wouldn't have saved you from drowning if you were someone else" he stopped as she looked at him questionably "after you fought that sea beast, you were thrown unconscious and plummeted into the water…" he paused "I dived in and swam to you, taking you back to the ship, you weren't breathing…" he looked away slightly.

Rouge realized what he was coming to.

"If I didn't care about… about you then I wouldn't have done what I did, I've never been so scared in my life… thinking that you would-" Knuckles character couldn't let him blurt out more feelings, opening up to someone is so hard for the guardian, this result left him frustrated.

"Rouge I-I…" he still hesitated his voice trembled. "I got to go" he shuck his head and stood up, feeling a little light headed. He was stopped by Rouge; she placed her hands on his shoulder turning him around slightly. Knuckles a voided looking at her, he lowered his gazed to the floor.

"Knuckles look at me…" she whispered, her hands sliding down his arms, meeting his gloved hands.

His gaze shifted to their connected hands, gripping hers a little more closely. Yet his posture wouldn't give into the overwhelming feelings blazing inside.

"Knuckles" she whispered again, this time her voice softer then before. Rouge pulls his hands forwards, pulling her-self slightly closer.

The echidnas gaze finally met with hers, her lips brushed along his, locking them into a sweet kiss. They both parted and looked longingly into each others eyes then shared another fulfilled kiss, Rouge's hands moved up and around his neck as his slid down and around her waist.

Once parted, Knuckles grits his teeth and steps away from her. "No…"

"Knuckles what's wrong?" Rouge spoke up, her tone hinted worry.

He stepped back again shaking his head "I- I can't be with you…I'm sorry" he struggles. The echidna turns around and dashes down the path, not looking back. Rouge was shaken and confused as she watched him disappear from view. Her heart cried out to go after him and she listened. Spreading her wings, she glided off in his direction.

Back at the hotel…

Knuckles reached the apartment, heading out onto the balcony; he placed his head in his hands. _'This is for the best' _his mind race _'I have my duty and must keep to the rules' _he sighed then growled slamming his fist into the iron railing. "I hate this!" he roared slamming his fist again. He removed his fist, staring at the huge dent left behind. _'Knuckles get a grip, you're a royal guardian, act like it_'

Knuckles glanced back to the apartment as the door closed. Rouge came to the sliding doors, not daring to come out she leans back on the frame.

Knuckles posture softened as he gazed to her, feeling his heart flutter at the very sight of her made him look away.

"Knuckles…" she spoke softly "I don't get it…why can't-" she paused as he turned fully to her. His gazed was fixed on her eyes for a moment then shifted to the floor. "Because, I am the guardian of the Master Emerald, I am to have no interferences and no distractions. My mind must be purely fixed on the emerald, the Master Emerald must come first over any aspect of my life" he spoke clearly as if he were reading from a book. "I have already broken one rule and that's leaving the emerald un-guarded by is former guardian" his voice turned bitter, as if what he said was a curse. But partly what he said was true.

Rouge lowered her head looking to the floor. Then she spoke, her voice hushed. "Is that true, what you said"

Knuckles rubbed the back of his head, "partly…"

Rouge took a breath in "so you just don't want to be with me, is that it?"

"What?" Knuckles shot "that's not true, of course I want to be with you…" knuckles blurted out. "Its just…if you stay with me, I can't leave Angel Island… I just want you to be happier and free…unlike me" Knuckles turns back and stares out onto the river.

He senses her standing next to him, "Rouge I can't-"

"Knuckles…" her voice whimpered "I love you, and I would love to stay with you forever on Angel Island if you let me…" she sniffed slightly as a small tear rolls down her cheek.

Knuckles looks fully at her, his heart lifted "you really mean that?" he asked.

"Yes" she whispers, she soon embraces him and whispers into his ear. "What's your answer?"

"But your sacrificing-"

"I don't care, I only care about you"

Knuckles embraced her back, "then your welcome to Angel Island" they both shared another passionate kiss

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**this is where the story stops for a while, i had written it ages ago but i still have got the right ending yet plus i'm on a holiday for two weeks **

**Later **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long but I've been buzy plus i've had a writers block for a while... see i wrote this story a long time ago and its hard to get back into the flow... what a blag...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Knuckles or Rouge but I do own Kane and Si-harah**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter: 7…**

**Time: 12:00 noon…**

**Location: in Si-harah's dungeon…**

"Your late" growled the wolf, she came face to face with the serpent. "Time is not on our side, Kane. Got that?" she hissed. The serpent bowed his head.

"I'm sorry mistress, but I had issues with a hedgehog… it will not happen again" he spoke.

Si-harah growled, "For your sake, I hope not!" the wolf sits back in her chair. "I need you to meet up with the two hunters, I want them safe till they get the ruby…"

Kane grins, "As you wish"

**Location: in the park…**

Rouge and Knuckles were sitting back on the lush green grass, both gazing out onto the city of Paris. Both content with each other's company, feeling relaxed.

"This is too good to be true…" sighed the echidna. "It feels like a dream… all of it"

Rouge sat up straight and looked at him, he looked back in curiously. She narrowed her eyes playfully.

"If this is a dream, let make it a fantasy," she purred. His eyes widened fully, his jaw dropped a few inches. She moved her self onto him, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, pushing him to the ground, pinning him slightly.

But before either Knuckles or Rouge could react, the dreaded gem of Si-harah interrupted, appearing right between their faces.

'…' Si-hara had to look closely into the vision from the crystal. Rouge quickly pushed herself off from Knuckles, feeling her face grow hot she looked away. While Knuckles still had the blank look upon his face.

"We.. it…I…err" Knuckles blurted out, coming back to reality and sitting up quickly.

'…_I don't want to know…'_ Si-harah rolled her eyes _'my ally has finished his work sooner then I'd expected, so head over to the dock and look for the boat called 'viper' you two are close to finishing this quest, don't you dare fail me now… So what are you waiting for? Get going!' _the gem gave a quick flash then disappeared.

Rouge stood up and grabbed her rucksack, looking slightly over her shoulder to Knuckles who was now standing up and rubbing the back of his head, like he does when he's either frustrated or embarrassed, something Rouge found really cute.

"Any idea where the dock is?" Knuckles asked, looking out at the view of the city. Rouge followed his gaze, narrowing her eyes as if able to see more clearly.

She turns back to the echidna "if we glide over the city, we might be able to spot something" Knuckles gave a nod then walked over to her side.

**Location: River Seine dock…**

Rouge stopped just before the docks entrance gates. Panting slightly and a while behind was Knuckles with a 'not so happy' look on his face.

Rouge gave him an amused look "I always knew men couldn't take direction" she kissed him on the cheek as he stood up.

"You always have to make something into a game don't you" Knuckles huffed.

"Yep, and I always win too" she grinned.

See, while back in the middle of the city, truly lost. Rouge argued that they should ask for direction while Knuckles argued that it was a waste of time and they could get there them self's. Rouge challenged Knuckles to a race too see who'd get there first…

"There's the boat" Rouge pointed out as they both headed into the dock. This boat was a sight,

The wood was chipped and jagged half covered by shoddy white paint that had heartlessly been put on, plus the boat its self looked half under water.

Rouge gave a low moan as the wreck came more into view. Now closer, the detail was worse. The whole boat stank of something that can't be described. There where teeth marks on the side of the boat, and dried stains on the wooded floor which must have been blood.

"Hey.." came a low voice behind the two hunters. Knuckles spun around, his fists raised slightly. Rouge stood a little behind Knuckles, peering over his shoulder.

The figure stepped out of the shadow, one clawed foot first, then the other. Its yellow eyes shone like gold. His dark green scales almost looked silky in the sunlight.

"Are you two the ones sent by Si-harah?" he hissed, the serpent towered over Knuckles. He looked like Vectors the Crocodiles double, but with a sleeker body, no red spikes and a shorter snout. Also bigger teeth, two huge fangs at the front, over lapping his bottom jaw like a sabre tooth tiger.

Knuckles nodded slowly keeping his guard up.

The serpent turned his back on the two "follow me" he hissed while heading back into the shadow, his sleek tail trailing behind. Knuckles kept his distance behind the cobra as Rouge followed closely behind Knuckles, looking back to the wrecked boat.

"What happened to that boat?" Knuckles asked sticking his thumb over his shoulder. The cobra quickly glanced over his shoulder, his yellow eyes striking Knuckles before looking back ahead.

"You don't _need_ to know…" the serpent hissed. Knuckles narrowed his eyes.

"How are we sure we can trust you, snake?" Knuckles snapped stopping in his tracks as the serpent stopped abruptly.

The cobra looked over his shoulder again, hiding a cruel smile that had formed. "You can't," he said in a flat tone. "You just have to go with you intuition and hope I don't knife you while you sleep" his tone still dark, no joke intended in his words. "The boats not far now" he looked back ahead and carried on walking.

Knuckles looked over to Rouge behind him; "I don't think we should-" he stopped as Rouge put one finger on his lips.

"We started this adventure and we're going to finish it" Rouge sighed then smiled "come on, we know Si-harah needs the ruby, so nothing will happen _till_ we find it"

Knuckles raised an eyebrow. She was right, why would Si-harah order her men to kill them when they we're sent to retrieve the ruby she wants so much? She would have them safe and sound… but what the hunters don't know is that once she gets what she wants… they are disposable…

Knuckles and Rouge head after the serpent. Finding him standing at an opening looking out on a lone black boat. This boat was bigger then the wreck and looked more stylish, brand new even! On the side, in blood red paint was the word 'viper' and three painted claw marks under lining it. The shape of the boat looked like the style of G.U.N but much smaller and slimmer.

The serpent stepped onto the boat and mimicked the two to follow, from there he headed down some steps and opened the double doors at the bottom. There was the cabin, fit for two people with one double bed.

"We're leaving in five minuets, you two must stay in here, I travel the dark river's way any disturbance and those beasts that wrecked my other boat will welcome you" he looked fully at Rouge, giving her the once over "You'd make a perfect meal" the cobra smirked. Knuckles gave a low growl. Moving his way in front of the cobra's view of Rouge.

The serpent looked amused then turned and headed out the cabin, "by the way, the names Kane" he called back before slamming the doors shut. Then the sound of latches sliding and bolts tightening were heard.

"The bastards locked us in, he could do anything now!" Knuckles cursed. Rouge placed a hand on his shoulder, a look of concern written on her face.

"Knuckles… like I said before… Si-harah needs us, please calm down," she cooed into his ear.

"I can't, not when I know they _can _and probably _will_ do, in any time after we get that ruby… I really am starting to think this is a bad idea" he slumped down on the bed then lays back sighing.

Rouge lies down next to him, stroking his dreads lightly. Knuckles shifted him-self to lie on his side facing her.

She frowned "you know what, we didn't even get to have a proper day in Paris" she sighed after finishing the sentence.

Knuckles yawned "And hardly any sleep, I'm shattered" he lay back on his back, closing his eyes.

The sound of the boats engine started and the dizziness of the moment hit. Knuckles felt Rouge's hand brush along his chest as the other went round the back of his neck. She nuzzled the side of his neck breathing lightly against it. Knuckles grinned as he open his eyes slightly, taking her hand off his chest, he moves himself on top of her. His body pressing against hers as he kisses her passionately. Rouge reacted back by sliding her tongue into him mouth moving one hand behind his head.

Knuckles pulls away and starts kissing her neck down to her shoulder then lower.

Things quickly escalated as the passion soared between the two…

**Location: Directly under the water temple in the English channel…**

**Time: 2:00 pm…**

Kane stopped the boat and let the anchor down to the depths. He looked up to the blue sky, he never like bright sunny days as the light always made him feel vulnerable. As though he was suspecting it, Si-harah's crystal appeared.

'_Update… are you at the location Kane?_' Si-harah's tone of voice changed to a low growl_ 'cause if you're not…'_

Kane hissed back "I've done what you have asked, now where's my end of the deal, wolf?" then, a sudden surge of pain swept through his whole body. The serpent twisted in pain the fell back onto the deck. Coughing out the blood on impact. His body went limp yet he was still breathing, his heart felt as if a thousand volts of electricity just surged through. His pupils when small his breathing went faster.

'_Kane, This is not over yet… I can kill you now without lifting a finger, but I still need you' _she hissed, her voice seemed to echo inside his mind _'Got that?'_

The serpent heaved himself up off the floor and lent against the side of the boat for support. Kane slowly nodded at the crystal, _'Good, now go get them' _the wolf spat and the crystal vanished within a instant.

Knuckles was the first to wake. Looking to his side he sees Rouge still sound asleep with her arm around his chest and her head against his shoulder. Content that he could stay like that forever yet the moment didn't last long as the sweet silence was disturbed by the sound of bolts sliding open and locks clicking free.

The door was pulled open, almost off its hinges allowing the shadow of the serpent flood into the room. Rouge woke up and covered her-self with the sheets, a little ticked off about her rude awakening.

"We're here…" the snake paused, getting a proper view of the two "-get some clothes on and get to the deck" he huffed then turned and headed back up the steps.

Knuckles sighed and grabbed his stray gloves and shoes that were scattered about the cabin. Rouge headed into the small bathroom and started the shower.

Up on the deck Knuckles came out, shielding his eyes from the sunlight he heads to the back of the boat where Kane was stood. The serpent was taking a long drag from his cigarette while leaning against rails. By the serpents clawed feet were two facemasks and one broken snorkel.

"That's it?" Knuckles mumbled. The serpent blew out a stream of smoke from his mouth making Knuckles cough a little.

"Yeah, got a problem?" he took another drag from his cigarette "from this point on, you don't have my protection… if you two meet some demons down there, it ain't my problem"

Knuckles growled a little then looked over board "how far down is the temple?"

The serpent grinned, the smoke curled out from between his fangs "don't worry, by the time you reach a quarter of the way you would either run out of air or be ripped apart" Kane sneered, breathing out the rest of the toxic smoke then throwing the cigarette butt into the sea.

"I'll give you a little heads up… you know that babe your with" Kane hissed, catching Knuckles attention. "She's just using you like a child with a toy, playing with you till she gets bored and finds someone else" Kane hid his smirk by lighting another cigarette "she's that type of gal, I knew it as soon as I saw her"

Knuckles frowned "shut up, that's not true why should I trust you over someone I care for?" he spat.

Kane exhaled more smoke, like a dragon who's just burnt the next foolish knight. "Then you are gullible, you really have been twisted round her finger… you know deep down that something ain't right" he paused then continued "you shouldn't trust anyone, but like I said go with you intuition" Kane brushed passed Knuckles and headed to the front of the boat.

The crimson echidna gripped the rails hard with both hands, staring daggers at the depths of the sea below. _'He's wrong I know he is… but what if he is right and I've been used again….' _He jumped out of though as Rouge came up behind him.

"Hey knux" she called but soon noticed the look on his face "-what's the matter" she cooed, placing a hand on his shoulder. Knuckles brushed her hand away and moved aside.

"Nothing…. I- I just need to be alone" he mumbled as he brushed past her and headed to the other side of the boat.

Kane appeared again, picking up the facemasks he turned to Knuckles. "The temple is directly below, I have two air necklaces and two face masks but… it's going to cost you," he hissed.

Knuckles turned around, "what, wait you never said-"

"How much?" called Rouge from behind the serpent. She was rummaging around her rucksack for something.

Kane mulled it over "Eh… 20 rings for the two masks and 40 for _one_ air necklace" he grinned. Rouge frowned as she looked up at the snake. "Hey, I don't come cheap babe" he hissed "maybe if you show me a little _appreciation_ for getting you over here with no cost, I'll lower the prices" his grin turned to a filthy smirk. Knuckles gave a low growl.

Rouge looked at him in disgust then pulls out a shiny yellow jewel, the suns rays where reflected by the jewel making it glow "how's this?"

Kane took the jewel and examined it; taken aback by the jewel he gives Rouge the two masks and the two air necklaces. "Yeah, this'll do… for now" he mumbled before turning away "I'll be waiting here till you both come back with the ruby… if you don't have the ruby or your gone too long then I'm leaving without you" Rouge and Knuckles nodded then fitted on the masks.

Rouge jumped in first, coming back to the surface she gasps as the shock of the freezing cold water overcomes her. Knuckles dives in then reaches the surface, the cold not penetrating his tough exterior.

"Ready Knuckles?" Rouge calls "I'll race you there" but knuckle had already dived under. Rouge frowned then shuck it off putting the air capsule into her mouth, she soon dived under after Knuckles.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jewel Thief- I'm so sorry it's been so long, I didn't think people would care for this story so much... **

**Shadow Is Cool- hey thanks for all your reviews they help alot **

**MetalDragon75767- Thank you for the reviews Everybodywho hasn't read'hero's kin' Should read it! your story rocks!**

**And thanks to all the others I've not mentioned, your reviews really help me carry on **

**NOW STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! (that will be a while --)**

**-Rayzer-**


End file.
